Sakura
by P3Dude
Summary: Rikuo/Kazahaya yaoi story. The boys are on a mission to find a book and discover hidden feelings they have for each other along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is for angel-san801. She made me do it. It's short, and it's my first fan fic, so sorry that it sucks. When it's finished it should be three chapters, I'm working on the second one now. Please review with constructive critisism. Thank you.

Author's warning: Okay, this story is rated M for at least one sexually explicit scene I hope to have in a future chapter and also a masturbation scene in this one. This is a yaoi story, so there will be man on man action. If you're not into that, don't read. If you are, then enjoy.

Chapter 1 The Seed is Planted

_Oh. My. God._

He had just wanted to do the laundry. He should've thought, he shouldn't of touched Rikuo's things while he had a cold and was more susceptible to visions , but he was careless, and picking up that bedsheet… Of all the things Kazahaya had seen this was the worst, most grotesque, most vile…

_I'm going to puke._

"Hello?" Rikuo waved his hand in front of Kazahaya's frozen face.

"Gah!" Kazahaya jumped. "I-nothing! I didn't see anything!"

Rikuo raised his eyebrow.

"Okaay. Good morning to you too, spaz. You ready to go downstairs?"

"Y-yeah. Work. Let's go. You go first."

Rikuo offered him an odd look first, but then turned around to leave. As soon as he was out of sight, Kazahaya slammed his head into his pillow and quietly howled. Oh, that image. He needed that image out of his head. But it was burned there.

_"Oohhh, Rikuo..."_

It was a clear image of himself. Lying in bed. Naked. Moaning like a porn star. And Rikuo was… Ungh. Kazahaya shuddered. How could Rikuo have been thinking _that_? They were intense feelings too. So intense, it was hard not to get swept up in the emotions himself when he sensed it. Oh no. No, not that. He looked down and noticed that he was getting an erection.

"AHHHHHH!" Kazahaya screamed in emotional agony. Oh god. He had to collect himself. He had to suck this up and get downstairs and act like nothing had happened. Okay. Deep breaths. He closed his eyes in concentration. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. He looked down.

"Crap!" He thought. "It's not going away…" Kazahaya glanced towards the bathroom. "Oh noooo…" He was going to have to… take care of it. Kazahaya ran to the bathroom and turned the shower on. He quickly stripped his clothes off and went in. Okay. He had a full hard on now. He put his hand around his penis and… The scene came back. Rikuo was kissing his neck, his chest, licking his nipples... Kazahaya, breathing hard, eyes closed, moved one hand up to his chest and traced Dream Rikuo's actions while his first hand continued working lower.

_No! Stop it! Stop thinking of RIkuo while you do this!_

But, it felt so good. And to say this was the first time he'd thought about Rikuo this way would be a lie. And knowing Rikuo was thinking about him the same way? It was too much. His left hand continued lightly running down his torso, imagining that hand belonged to someone else. His right continued its job. No! This was disgusting! And those thoughts before had been… just… weird dreams. They didn't mean anything. And this was just a weird dream that Rikuo had had. They were guys. They had sex dreams. They meant nothing. But still…

"Uh, unn…" Kazahaya leaned his head back and imagined Rikuo's tongue moving further down, to that key place. He imagined his mouth around his length, tongue gliding along it and all the way to the tip.

"R-Rikuo!" He breathed, and came all over the shower.

A few minutes later he was down the stairs.

"What took you so long, princess? Get lost?" Rikuo asked with a sneer.

"No." Kazahaya glared.

"Well, Kakei said something about another side job. He's in his office."

"Oh. Thanks for telling me." Kazahaya started towards Kakei's office. Footsteps followed behind. Kazahaya turned around to see Rikuo right over his shoulder.

"What are you following me for?" Kazahaya asked through gritted teeth.

"He wants to talk to both of us."

_Of course he does! Why does Kakei-san always make me bring this guy along? Can't I have one day of peace?_

Kazahaya opened the door.

"Have a seat." Kakei said invitingly. The boys sat down on the couch not occupied by Saiga.

"I was wondering if you two would like to take on another side job for me?"

"Of course!" Kazahaya exclaimed. Rikuo grunted in acceptance.

"Good. Today, I'm going to ask you to go after another book. This one's a little further out of the way than the first one, so I'm going to let you have the day off work to get started immediately. I've texted you directions and other details that you'll need. For this job, Saiga-san's kindly allowed you use of his car."

"Here's the keys. Crash it and the money's coming out of your pay for the rest of your life!" Saiga tossed Rikuo the keys.

"Are you boys ready?"

_To be stuck in a car alone with the pervert? No thank you._

"Yeah. I guess so."

"All right. And remember, the book needs to be in one piece for you to get paid."

"Yeah! Try not to get so _absorbed_ in your reading this time!" Saiga put his arm around Kazahaya and laughed.

"S-saiga-san…"

_That was really dumb._

"Good luck boys. We'll be waiting." Kakei smiled.

"Think they can handle it?" Saiga asked after the two had left.

"They always do. But this one will be a little different. Let's hope they learn something."

"Hurry up and get in." Rikuo said from inside the car.

"Why can't we take the train?" Kazahaya whined.

"Kakei said in his text that the place we're going doesn't have any train routes connected to it, that's why we're taking Saiga's car."

"Can you even drive?"

"Of course I can drive. You're the one devoid of basic life skills."

"Ugh. Fine." Kazahaya sat down angrily in the car and slammed the door.

_Great. Now I'm stuck in a _car _with him _alone_ going to some deserted place with no connection to the rest of the world. I feel safe. But actually... I don't feel _not_ safe. That vision wasn't… cruel or anything. It was kind of warm and… loving? Wait a minute! No! Rikuo does not "love" me and I do not have any pleasant thoughts about what I experienced! But what if he…?_

The car suddenly jerked backward, slamming Kazahaya's head against the seat.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Rikuo laughed.

"Just waking you up from la la land. Ready to go?"

"Asshole…" Kazahaya muttered, rubbing the back of his head. What was he thinking? Rikuo doesn't have a loving bone in his body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm not very happy with this chapter, but it's what I wrote. My plan was actually to delete this story because it wasn't going well, but then I got a review so I felt guilty. Plus I promised angel-san801 that I wouldn't give up on writing fanfic. Anyway, I know this isn't any good, but it's my first story ever so maybe I'll get better? Anyway here's a short crappy chapter. There will be sex in the next one.**

Chapter 2 The Tree Grows

Rikuo hadn't even been driving for an hour, but Kazahaya was already asleep in the seat beside him. Rikuo glanced over at him and smiled. Kazahaya's head was leaned against his shoulder, lips slightly parted, strands of hair spilling into his face. When he stopped for gas, Rikuo gently moved his hair behind his ear.

"Rikuo…" Kazahaya mumbled in his sleep.

_What did he just say?_

Rikuo looked down and saw a bulge building in Kazahaya's pants.

"Rikuo…" Kazahaya said again, more of a moan this time. Rikuo smirked. It was that kind of dream. He wondered how he was doing. From the sound of that moan, not too bad. But, you know what they say about good things. They have to end. Rikuo grabbed Kazahaya's shoulder and shook it.

"W-wah!" Kazahaya woke up, startled. He looked around, getting his bearings, then remembered what he'd been dreaming and looked down and saw the results.

"A-ah! I-I…" He tried to shield the sight with his hands.

Rikuo continued to smirk.

"Having dreams like that in the car? Do you have _any_ clean thoughts? You must be insatiable in bed."

"S-shut up!" Kazahaya blushed.

"Dreaming about anyone we know?"

Kazahaya gasped. He didn't know who he was dreaming about, did he?

"No." He glared.

"All right. Well, you need a drink or anything from here? We're almost there."

"No, I'm fine."

"'kay." Rikuo got out of the car and went into the gas station. Kazahaya waited in the car and prayed for his… predicament… to go down.

…..

"Well, this is it." Rikuo said, pulling up to the curb.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Kazahaya exclaimed, climbing out of the car and looking up at the large colonial style house in front of him. He paused.

"We're breaking in, aren't we?" He asked, dreading the answer.

Rikuo shook his head and grabbed a set of keys from the glove box, shaking them for Kazahaya to see.

"Wait, we've got keys? Does that mean that this house belongs to whoever sent us? Why can't they just get it themselves then?"

Rikuo shrugged.

"That's the job. We've got to dig something up in the backyard." Rikuo popped the trunk and grabbed a shovel. He walked up to the house and unlocked the door. Kazahaya followed RIkuo inside.

"This house is beautiful." Kazahaya said, looking around.

"Or it used to be."

"Mm." The place was pretty dusty and looked like it had been abandoned for a while. But the rooms were large and the furniture and knic knacks all looked expensive and carefully chosen.

"Quit looking around and hurry up. I don't want the place to fall in on us."

Kazahaya followed Rikuo out the door to the backyard.

"So, do we know exactly where we're supposed to di- Ah!" Kazahaya tripped, falling into a huge hole. When he hit the ground, he was knocked unconscious.

"Unnngh…" Kazahaya started to open his eyes. As they came into focus, he saw a face leaning over him, staring at him.

"Ahh!" he exclaimed. He instinctively jumped back, but hit his head on the headboard. Looking around he saw he was in a four poster bed. The room was stone and had empty picture frames hanging on the walls.

"Hello!" The girl replied, smiling. "I was worried. You've been out for a while."

"W-who are you?"

"My name is Rachel. Who are you?"

"I'm Kazahaya… Wait, but where are we?"

"We're in my castle. It's nice that you're here, I've been waiting for a long time."

"Waiting? For what?"

"My prince. And his first kiss that will wake me from this place."

"Ah! Y-you don't think I'm your prince, do you?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, you're like me. You're waiting for someone. Now we can wait together. Now, sleep." She put her hand on Kazahaya's forehead and he suddenly felt overwhelmed with tiredness. He fell back into the bed, asleep.

…..

"Kakei! What the hell's going on?" Rikuo yelled into his cell, panicked. "Kazahaya just fell through the fucking ground!" And indeed, Rikuo had just seen Kazahaya trip over nothing, and fall straight into the dirt before him. It was confusing.

"I thought that might happen."

"You thought that might happen? Didn't want to give me a heads up or anything?"

"Well, you know what your purpose always is when you two go on missions. Kazahaya uses his unique skills, it goes awry, you save him."

"So I'm supposed to save him from clumsiness that defies the laws of physics?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Just dig him out."

"You mean he's actually in the ground?"

"Yes. You'll want to hurry. He has a spell on him, but that doesn't mean he has endless amounts of oxygen. His life really is at risk."

Rikuo's chest tightened at this, and without saying anything, he hung up the phone. He picked up the shovel and began to dig. He continued to dig for hours, and by the time he hit anything, it was dark. He sighed in relief as he leaned against the shovel, sweat pouring down his face. He dug around until the entire thing was unsurfaced. And it was… a coffin.

"Well, that's promising for him being alive." Rikuo backed up and pulled the coffin open. Inside, lay Kazahaya, motionless.

"C'mon…" Rikuo said, worried. He leaned down and shook Kazahaya. He didn't move. He placed his hand on his chest, and didn't feel it rise and fall. Rikuo started pressing on his chest, beginning CPR. After a few moments, he leaned down and put his lips on Kazahaya's, to which he was met with a sharp intake of breath. Rikuo pulled back and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're alive."

"You had your lips on me!" Kazahaya shrieked, wiping his mouth. "Oh shit, that counted as a kiss, didn't it? That's what-"

"Where's the book?"

"What?"

"Where's the book we were here for?"

"Umm… " Kazahaya sat up and looked around. Rikuo leaned in close, arm behind Kazahaya.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Here it is." Rikuo pulled his arm back and showed him the book that he'd apparently been laying on.

"O-oh. Well, let's get it back then!" Kazahaya jumped up and started climbing out of the hole. Rikuo shook his head and followed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Couple things. This is not the end of the story like I had intended. This isn't much of a chapter at all because I have had crazy writer's block, but I wanted to post something to show I hadn't forgotten. There's no sex because this chapter only covers about a fourth of what I wanted it to. I guess this chapter's like a teaser, maybe? Anyway, thank you angel-san801 for forcing me to write at least this much, but I still resent you for making me post this initially at all. *half joking*_

* * *

><p>"Kakei-san! We brought your book back!" Kazahaya called and he opened the door. Rikuo followed, shutting the door behind, looking extremely tired. He immediately went up the stairs to sleep. Kakei opened the door to his room in the back, looking disheveled.<p>

"You shouldn't be yelling so late at night, Kazahaya-chan."

"Oh, sorry. Were you sleeping, Kakei-san?"

"Nope."Saiga appeared from behind Kakei and wrapped his arm around him.

"O-oh…"Kazahaya blushed. "W-well, here you go." Kazahaya bowed and presented the book.

"Thank you." Kakei said, taking the book. Kazahaya started up the stairs. "Wait, Kazahaya."

"Yes?"

"You'll actually be needing this back. The job isn't quite over." Kakei handed the book back.

"What do you mean?"

"This time we'll be having you do the delivery too."

"Really? You've always said the clients are confidential. Is it okay?"

"Yes. This time I think it would be best if you went."

"Me? As in just me? Like I can go by myself and keep all the pay?" Kazahaya asked, getting his hopes up.

"You and Rikuo. He did do a lot of work tonight. I think he should get some of the credit as well."

"Him? I'm the one who almost died!"

"He did save you. Did you think about how long he was out there, working non-stop to get you out? Did you thank him?"

Kazahaya thought back, and then felt a little guilty. "Well, no…"

"Then maybe you should go do that."

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Not to me."

"Er, right. Good night, Kakei-san." Kazahaya started up the stairs again. Kakei smiled and gave a little wave.

When Kazahaya reached their room, he looked over at Rikuo, who was already laying in bed. He was sweaty, covered in dirt, and still in the clothes they'd left in sound asleep on his stomach. He even had his shoes on. Kazahaya thought for a moment that it was going to be _him _who had to wash all that, but then inwardly scolded himself. He was only that exhausted from saving his pathetic ass, he should be grateful. And he should tell him. But… he was asleep. It would be rude to wake him up. Yeah. Guess he couldn't say anything after all. He went to the bathroom and changed into his pajamas. He got back and sat on his bed, still looking at Rikuo. Those shoes were bothering him. They were covered in dirt and he was dragging them over the bed. Plus, it couldn't be comfortable. Kazahaya sighed and sat at the end of Rikuo's bed and began to untie his shoes. When he began to pull on one, the body suddenly flipped over and he was kicked in the stomach with the other foot. Kazahaya grunted as the wind was knocked out of him and he fell off the bed.

"What the hell?" Kazahaya yelped from the ground. Rikuo propped himself up on his elbow and blinked his eyes into focus.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"You just kicked me!"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I was just trying to take your shoes off!"

"Oh. You shouldn't mess with me while I'm sleeping."

Kazahaya's face reddened in anger. "I wasn't 'messing with you' I was…" He trailed off. He remembered what he was supposed to be doing when Rikuo was awake. He cleared his throat.

"Ah, umm… Anyway, I'd meant to tell you, ah, about earlier…"

Rikuo looked at Kazahaya expectantly.

"Well, um… I was talking to Kakei-san and…" he took a deep breath. "Thankyouforsavingmeagain."He glared, blushing at Rikuo. Rikuo smiled.

"No problem. You wouldn't be you if you weren't in peril somehow." He reached over and ruffled Kazahaya's hair. "Good night." He rolled back over in bed and shut his eyes.

"Good ni- Wait. Rikuo."

"What?"

"We've got another job. We're taking the book to the client tomorrow."

"Okay. That it?"

"Yeah."

Rikuo nodded at this, then rolled over and immediately fell back asleep. Kazahaya looked at him for a moment, sighed, and then crawled into his own bed.

The next morning Rikuo and Kazahaya walked up to the address that Kakei had written out for them.

"Ohhh, why did it have to be a hospital?" Kazahaya whined. With all the death and sickness hanging around hospitals, almost everything that could be touched had powerful emotions tied to it. It was not a good place for an empath to be. When Kazahaya continued to stand there staring at the building, Rikuo grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the hospital. As soon as they were through the doors they came up to the reception desk.

"Sir, do you need to be admitted?" The receptionist looked worried at Kazahaya, who was quite pale.

"We're just visiting." Rikuo answered.

"Oh."She gave Kazahaya one last worried look, then turned back to Rikuo. "Who are you seeing?"

Kazahaya pulled out his cell phone with Kakei's text on it. He scrolled for a while, looking before he found it.

"Rachel Yamashita."

The receptionist raised an eyebrow at his referencing something before answering.

"And you two are related how?

"We're her-" Rikuo started

"Sons."Kazahaya finished.

"Grandsons."Rikuo also finished at the same time. Rikuo glared.

"Well, uh, she raised us. We're like sons. Heh." Kazahaya looked away, scratching the back of his head nervously.

The receptionist did not seem very convinced.

"You two don't look very much alike for brothers."

"Uh, w-we're step brothers." Kazahaya muttered, hoping this would pass.

"Who were both raised by your grandmother?"

"Yes."

"So all three of your parents couldn't raise you?"

"Yes."

"Mm. I think-" Suddenly, a doctor came from a side hall.

"Oh, I see you boys are here! Yamashita-san has been expecting you, follow me."

They looked at each other quickly, decided that it was okay, and then followed.


End file.
